TRX-94DH ν Gundam Dark Hunter
The TRX-94DH ν Gundam Dark Hunter (AKA Dark Hunter) is Ryota Kurami's customized gunpla variant of the RX-94 Mass-production type ν Gundam, a limited production general-purpose mobile suit found in Kunio Okawara's MS Collection, design by Kunio Okawara. Technology & Characteristics Built by Ryota Kurami for his own personal usage, the Dark Hunter is a slightly customized variant of the machine that apeared in Kunio Okawara's MS Collection. Its design was minimally altered, and featured next to no armament changes, except for it's addition of a Beam tonfa instead of a beam spray gun on its arm. The machine has vastly improved speed and thrust, and greater maneuverability thanks to the verniers located all over the suit. The Dark Hunter still maintains the INCOM units and fin funnels, and coupled with the high quality of completion and Ryota's skil as a fighter, the machine is a far stronger opponent than its material machine. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the rear skirt's mount, the v Gundam Dark Hunter has a single standard issue beam saber for close-range combat. ;*Beam Tonfa :The beam tonfa is a forearm mounted beam sabers can extend from the device on its forearm, taking the place of the beam spray gun. :Slots on both forearms allow the v Gundam Dark Hunter to equip it on each arm, or swap it with its shield. Such connection allows it to be recharged by the suit's reactor. ;*INCOM Unit :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :The v Gundam Dark Hunter optionally features a backpack with 2 INCOM Units instead of :the Fin Funnels that the original v Gundam had. ;*Fin Funnels :A form of remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. :The actual beam fired by the fin funnels was also more powerful than the v Gundam, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap, allowing for better performance. The fin funnels also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to provide a defense against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the beam shield's power consumption. Although these unique funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down. :The v Gundam Dark Hunter is capable of installing one or two sets, discarding a beam cannon for each installment. Each set may contain 4 or 6 Fin Funnels, and much like its predecessor it is incapable of recharging them, limiting the set to a single launch and use in combat. However, the lack of the Psycoframe downgrades their control and movement. ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle with a normal output of 3.8MW. It can be recharged by e-caps and has an greater firing rate than most beam rifles. An underbarrel grenade launcher may be equipped. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam rifle can be fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. The grenade wasn't very effective against large ships, but was an ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapon. ;*Beam Sniper Rifle :The TRX-94DH is armed with a sniper rifle that may be used multiple times in succession, similar to the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. ;*Beam Cannon :Stored and recharged in the backpack of the mobile suit, the Beam Cannons derive from the ZZ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers and inherit their capabilities as both a beam saber and a beam gun. The ν Gundam Dark Hunter can store up to two of these, being restricted only by the installment of the Fin Funnel sets. ;*Shield :Inherited from the original ν Gundam's shield design, it features the same built-in 7.8 MW beam cannon and several missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;* Hunter System : The TRX-94DH is equipped with a special system called the Hunter System. similar to the Trial system of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, the system was designed to generate an invisible field wave that restricts Plavsky Particle interaction with any mobile weapon within a certain radius, ultimately shutting it down. To counter this range limitation, special optional equipment that act to draw the enemy into the radius of the system, such as using the fin Funnels to box the enemy in, needs to be equipped. Trivia *These images Belong to Charizard Aznable of DevaintArt *The "T" in TRX stands for "Trial", as it is Ryota's prototype for later customs.